Passion
by Osaka the mindless
Summary: What happens when the Girl Dom's liked longer then even Letty shows intrest at a race. And Letty isn't around! may be come a longer story. not my story done by my Cuz nothing else will be done on this story that's why it's complete


The girl smilled a dazzling smile at the bald man exiting his car. Domanic Torreto, he was six feet of gorgious man, and today he was alone. No Letty, the pissed off little latina was always marching around him, scaring off all the racer chasers. She wasn't a racer chaser but she wouldn't mind a night with him, She wasn't even one for one night stands but he was so dam sexy she would love a chance at him. He had fineshed his race and looked around his team was getting ready to leave.

DOM's pov he looked around, the girl that had been coming to the races with Hector was there again She was staring at him with a familiar glint in her eyes. She had eyed him up a couple times and he had had the hots for her since she started coming to the races but Letty was always there, today she was out of town, her father had died and she was ganna be gone for a week. perfect. He pulled up next to her.

"Hey want a ride?" He asked her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey Hector see ya later." She called.

"Yeah see ya later Sara." He called paying more atintion to a racer chaser. She got in the car with Torreto,

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked her. She looked at him, He had a hungry look in his eyes she smilled.

"Nothing much, you plan on making it intresting?" She teased. He grinned looking out at the road.

"Maybe," he grined. When they got to the Torreto house he got out with her. They walked up to the house a party was already started. He grabbed two beers and walked to her handing her one.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" He asked her. She grined at him.

"Depends one what you plan on doing?" He smirked at her and they walked up to his room. Shutting the door behind him, it cut out most of the sound but the party below could still be heard. He looked at her with that hungry look again. He walked up to her wraping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Her arms flew around his neck pulling his head down, For a few minetes they just kissed passionatly, then they slowly moved closer to the bed. He tugged on her shirt pulling it over her head running his fingers though her curly hair, Her hair amazed him it was changing from Dark honey to strawberry blond it was amazingly soft to. Hhe ran her nails over his scalp making him groan, tighting his grip on her, she put her hand on his stomach fealing the perfect musules there, running her hands up he helped her take his shirt off. she pressed herself against his pants that looked as if they where getting tight in a sertan place. They laid down on the bed, she kicked her shoes off as he pushed his own off. They started kissing again and his hands began to wander up her stomach his fingers brushing under her bra toughing the soft flesh there. Undoing the Front clasp he discarded the Garment, taking in he perfect breast, pefrect like the rest of her body her whole body was a light gold color, he slowly began kissing down her jaw to her color bone, Then he enclosed his mouth around her nipple, sucking and licking just the right ways. enticing the most wonderful sounds from her. He stoped his minstrations and began kissing across the expantion of her chest to her other breast and repeated the action. She ran her nails over his head again making in groan. He lifted himself back to her mouth. Pasionatly kissing again, she rubbed her self up against him, making him shudder. He moved his hands back down her stomach reaching her skirt tugging on it he pushed it down her legs and tossed it to the floor. leaving her in her black lace panties. she ran her nails over the hem of his pants. unbuttining them she managed to push then off and they too joined the rest of their clothing on the ground. She then pulled on his boxers. looking up at him he smirked at her. She returned the expresion when he was left in nothing, and he began to pull down on her panties. and again when they where gone they returned to kissing. He ran a finger over her already wet entrance playing with her, making her gasp. she ran a hand down his hard length making him shudder, she smirked at him. He looked at her and she gave him this look as if to say, 'well?' he smiled at her spreading her legs with his knees. When he was positioned over her he looked back at her, she raised her eyebrow at him and he grined at her and pushed himself inside, making them both groan. Then he started moving in her first slowly soon he started to quickening his pace, placing all his weight on one arm he aslo played with her making her moan his name, He felt her getting close to the edge, She arched up at him and he thrusted into her, and with a final flick of his hand she reached her climax, He felt her walls tighten around him, driving him over the edge, he layed next to her panting for a moment. she rolled over to him giving him anether kiss. He wraped his arms around her and they fell asleep like that.

When woke up again it was moring the only person awake was Miah since he smelt breakfast. He opened his eyes and found his bed empty Sara had left already. He felt a pang of sadness, he honestly did like her, even befor last night, she had come over to the shop acouple times, he had had the hots for her longer then he liked Letty but she never showed any intrest tell last night. Damm, there went his chance. He thought getting up and walking over to the shower.

Ok I might make a story out of this. and no it won't all be like this but feed back would be apreaciated! Don't be rude please POLITE critizim is verry much apreciated


End file.
